CSI Series One Episode 1 Shotgun Fun
by Colaca
Summary: This has no CSI characters such as Grissom, Mac or Horatio, it is simply based around it.
1. Chapter 1

"We have a 187 down at Americano Street, suspect is head south to Dream Lane. Suspect is armed and intoxicated." Officer Charlie was patrolling Dream Lane, he quickly sped to action. Drifting around the corner where the suspect was, he came to the suspect aiming a shotgun at him and firing. The bleeding officer grabbed his radio, "10-53, man down." The officer fell dead.

Detective Chris Nott and Detective Sara Foot were on scene. Sara was looking at the glass of the cruiser while Chris inspected the body. Meanwhile, Kate Goth and James Stainie were at the original scene. James was a smart man with a history of medical history was looking at the body. The man, who was in his mid-twenties, was shot several times with a shotgun. He had also suffered blunt force trauma post-mortem. The body had been in contact with drugs. James got up and asked Kate if she had seen any signs of drugs.

Captain Jamie Gunnery entered the crime scene. "You might want to talk to the owner of the house. She's outside and has no idea who the vic or suspect is. "B&E to deal drugs and then bang?" asked Jamie. Picking up a shell, Kate picked up a bag and put the shell in. She then left to talk to the family. "We've been at my mother's for the weekend. I have no idea who the dead guy is, so don't ask me." His wife nugded him He then asked to see the picture once again. Kate handed it over to the man who passed it to his wife. "That's Gary!" shouted the wife.

Chris, the supervisor, entered the crime scene. He then noticed the the strand of hair in the doorway. Chris then also found a small shard of glass on the floor, next to the table. Then he examined the table even futher and found tiny grains of white powder. He took samples and then left. He then looked at the grass, where there was a few drops of blood. He then saw a bullet lodged in the ground near it. Getting the laser, he put it in the ground and switched it on. The laser pointed to about shoulder height in a doorway. Going to the door, with armed police officers. Kicking down the door, Chris slowly walked in, unarmed. Chris was usually confident with these types of things, and was usually correct. Chris then asked if anyone was home. A man, mid-thirties, walked down and asked what was wrong. "Hands on your head NOW!" yelled Jamie, who also entered the house, but he was armed.

The man walked down with his hands on his head. "Did you shoot him?" asked Chris, making eye-to-eye contact. The man didn't answer. "Did you?" he repeated. The man then slowly pointed to a drawer and then returned his hand on top of his head. Chris then opened the drawer and found a recently fired gun. Taking it back to ballistics, Chris fired the gun, which matched to the one found in the ground.

"I'm part of the neighbourhood watch program, I shot the guy to stop him," explained the man, who was called Morgan Griffen. "So, Morgan, arrested for shoplifting in '96 then arrested for possestion of drugs and B&E in '01. Not much of a goody two shoes, eh?" asked Chris, who was sort of smiling. "OK, so I changed, big whoop." Jamie walked in and asked Chris to come out. "We have a witness, who manged to take a photo. We're picking up the suspect. Twenty-two year old Dan Wells, previous convicted for drugs, then spent two-years in rehab."

"Tell me who gave you the drugs and I'll shorten your sentence." Dan got up and kicked the chair over. "I got his number on this paper." Dan handed over a small piece of paper to Jamie. "Thought you would." Jamie and Chris both left the room. "So, let's go," said Chris, who got his gun off the side of the cabnit. Chris grabbed his mobile and rang someone. "Who are you calling?" asked Jamie. "Kate'll want to come." Jamie looked uncertain, but then left.

"Oi! Open up, this is the police!" shouted Chris. "We have several armed officers waiting!" shouted Kate. Chris kicked down the door to see several armed men next to a few boxs. They then fired at the officers, who returned fire. Kate then ran into action and started to fire. Chris ran over and fired. Later, all the men were either dead or surrendered. Kate moved towards the last uncuffed man, who layed on the floor. The man jumped up and grabbed Kates gun. He then shot her and ran off, dropping the gun. Kate was left on the floor, with a bullet in her neck.

"Kate!" shouted Chris, who immediatly ran to her aid. Several armed police ran after the shooter while Jamie and Chris stayed. "This is my fault!" shouted Chris, slamming his fists into the floor. Jamie just stood there, making no remark at all. Chris then grabbed his phone. "We have a 10-53! Get an ambulance ASAP!" shouted Jamie. The Chris said the chilling words, "It's too late. She's gone."

Homicide

Man down

After death

Man down


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was still kneeling there when the coreners arrived. Chris got up straight away and ran out. Jamie ran after but Chris' car was already started and was gone. Chris was speeding after the shooter. "This is Tango Charlie 34, stop all officers heading to Bravo, Alpha, 3, 4, Charlie, Romeo, Yankee! I repeat stop heading for Bravo, Alpha, 3, 4, Charlie, Romeo, Yankee!" Chris drifted around one corner to see the car. Leaning out the window, he fired at the car tyre, which caused the car to come to a stop.

_Nine Hours Later..._

Chris was at home, watching TV. There was a loud bang on the door, so Chris went to answer. Jamie was at the door, and was unhappy. "Turn around," said Jamie. "I'm not in the mood for jokes, Jay." Jamie then showed Chris a warrent. "Woah! I didn't murder anyone, who died?" Jamie pulled Chris around and flipped the handcuffs on, "Sorry, Chris." Jamie hauled Chris out and put him in the back of his squad car. Jamie got in the front and drove around. Halfway to the station he said, "Kate's killer was found chained to his car with cuffs and fired at with a standard police unit. You have a motive and acted suspiciously during the chase and asked to chase him alone. Doesn't seem suspicious?"

Chris sat down in the interigation. "I cuffed, I called it in, I left," explained Chris. Jamie then sat down beside him and said, "You left him alone?" Chris shook his head sideways. "So, detail it exactly." Chris then got up and explained, "I shot his tyre out my window. I went up and cuffed his hands behind him and threw him on the ground. I called him in on my cell. An officer appeared and told me to leave, since I am involved." Jamie got up and left. He then entered once again, with another officer. "Is this him?" Chris got up and replied, "Yes, that's him. I left him with the suspect." The officer left. Jamie then said, "He discovered the dead body. He was dead in his car cuffed up." There was a knock. Jamie left and there was three feint words heard through the door. 'Autopsy', 'Prints' and 'Chris'. Chris ran up to the door and punched it. "Tell me what you found!" Jamie returned, "Prints on the cuffs match you," then Chris kicked the chair over. "No surprise, I cuffed him and then waited for back-up and left! Of course my prints match!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, in the morgue, Frank Butch was performing an autopsy on the dead killer. The forehead had bruising the shape of a gun, a standard police unit. After opening the body in a 'Y' shape, it revealed he was in perfect condition, apart from being dead with a bruise on his head and bullet in his neck. Searching the victim's neck for the bullet, he couldn't find a bullet. She then realised the body had been moved post-mortem. Sara entered, who was a bit moven over the death of her college. After hearing what Frank said, Sara the left and went to Jamie. "We need to go back, now."

After searching the interior of the car, which hadn't moved at all, she found blood on the right side of the driver's seat. Looking underneath, Sara saw a big pool of blood, with a lump. Picking up the lump, she found it was the bullet. It seemed that the first part of Chris' alibi was correct, he did put him on the ground. The killer shot the man in the neck, the victim turned to the car started to cough up blood and then the bullet. The killer waited for him to die, then covered the wound with pressure and put him back in his car in an upright position.

GSR. "Gun shot residue, did we test Chris and the officer?" asked Sara. Jamie stood there, then got in his car and Sara followed. Driving back to the lab, she tested both Chris and the officer. Chris was tested. She waited for the results. Positive. Chris then explained, "If you listened, I said I shot the tyre." Sara then tested the officer. "Only a tiny bit about halfway from the wrist to elbow," explained Sara. Jamie thought. "What about if he held material around his hand, shot the man and used the material to put pressure on the wound." Jamie smiled.

Jamie and Sara entered. "Geddup!" shouted Jamie. "So, can I go?" Sara then answered, "Yes, you can go..." The officer smiled. Then Sara continued, "... straight to jail. I'm arresting you on murder. Let's go." Jamie signaled Sara to stop and the officer to sit. "Why?" asked Jamie. The officer smiled. "WHY?!" shouted Jamie. "He needs to be out the way." Jamie was confused. "The victim...?" The officer signaled 'No'. "Get Chris down the station and I'll question this nutter," explained Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was at home. He was, once again, watching TV. And, once again, there a loud knock on the door. "What?" asked Chris, opening the door. Jamie then explained, "Chris, there is a plot against you, we got to go. You are innocent." Chris ran outside the door and to his car. "No..." said Jamie, "This might be tampered. Take mine."

Jamie swerved around one corner and almost hit an old car. The old car then sped up and chased after Jamie and Chris. "Pull over now," said Chris. The old car also stopped and two men in ski masks exitted the car. Jamie stared at Chris. "Swap," asked Chris. Clambering over Jamie, Chris got in the driver's seat. The men were halfway to the car when Chris suddenly drove backwards crashing straight into the old car. Chris had a better veiw of the men and one held a crowbar. The men then ran straight to the car.

Chris then started to drive towards the men and ran them over. Chris got out the car. The unarmed man ran towards Chris and tried to punch him. Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. Grabbing his handcuffs he arrested him. As he got up, he felt a metal bar hit him across the head so hard, Chris was knocked unconcious. The men grabbed Chris and put him in the back seat of the squad car with the unconcious Jamie. The men took off the ski masks and put it on Jamie and Chris. Taking off their clothes to reveal a police uniform, they got in the front seats and drove off.

Back at the lab, Sara and James were in the staff room waiting for another crime for them to process. James' phone rang. James grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. "Hey, Sara, it's Jamie. I'll put him on loudspeaker for you." James sat don and put his phone on the table and put it on loudspeaker. A robotic-like voice came on. "If you want Jamie to live, send us 14 million, but nothing will get Chris back, he will pay." After the man finished their was several screams, both Chris and Jamie's.

"Who is this?" asked Sara. "I'm known as Rich's Thebror, but a muddled at the moment." James got up and ran to the morgue. Frank was in there singing to the radio. "Yes?" asked Frank, who stopped the singing and switched the radio off. James replied, "You're Chris' cousin, right?" Frank nodded. "Does he have a brother." Frank nodded and said, "In a way, because his brother was killed. Accidently. By Chris." James was confused, "His brother just called, he said, 'I'm known as Rich's Thebror' which is an angrame of Chris' Brother."

"Only one person was badly afected by the death, Chris' sister but she shot herself last year." James slightly smiled, "Maybe someone was affected by her death and blamed Chris." James then asked, "Who was mostly affected by her death?" Frank signed James to come closer. "Me." Frank then grabbed James gun out of his holdster and pushes James on the floor. Frank then pulled the trigger and shot James cold-blooded.

Later, the corener came in with a new body and discovered James on the floor. The corener rushed to James aid. He called for an ambulance. "P-p-pocket," splutered James. "S-s-Sara." The corener reached in James' pocket and took out his mobile and seacrhed in the contacts. "Yeah, is this Sara?" asked the corener. "Yes?" asked Sara on the mobile. "Can you come to the morgue at..." Sara then interupted with, "I work with the morgue." About ten minutes later, Sara opened the door and ran towards James. "What happened?" she asked. "F-f-Frank has Chris." Sara got up and ran outside the door.

The new recruit entered the building. She walked over to the recptionist. "I'm the new person, Jane Volley. Is there any open cases?" asked Jane. The receptionist pointed to the sign next to her. Morgue. She entered and looked at the cover investigators, who gave her two bags. "The one marked 01 was the one from the new body and 02 is the fellow in hospital."

At the lab, Jane compared the bullet from James to see if the gun had been used in a previous crime. No matches. She did the same with the other. No match. She then thought to compare bullets. They matched. The main cover investigator, Drew Evens, entered. "Anything?" asked Drew. "Yes, the bullets have no record of a previous crime but they are both from the same gun. He wanted James to be found."


	4. Chapter 4

Frank was hiding. He was next to something big, but was covered with purple cloth. Chris was on the floor, badly beaten. Frank laughed and pulled the cloth to reveal a guillotein. Frank continued to laugh. "Remember, last year? Your sister blew her brains out because of you," he explained. Chris looked at his tied hands and feet. "What do you want?" asked Chris. "Satisfaction."

Picking Chris up, Frank locked Chris in place. Pointing to the door, he continued. "I have left enough clues for them to come here and open that very door. Once that happens the rope loosens and that blade comes hurtling down." Chris started to struggle. "Come on, please," said Chris, "Is this going to bring her back? I miss her too, it was an accident, I didn't mean to kill my brother. I turned around with a plank of wood and he fell out the treehouse. I was nine!" explained Chris.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Jane looked in the morgue. She found a small dent in one of the private drawers. She opened it and found a small notebook, marked with Ryan. She opened it and found the words 'save' over and over again. She bagged it and continued with the next drawer but it was jammed. Jane's mobile rang and she answered it. "Hey, Sara, anything?" Sara said she hadn't. "You?" Sara asked. "Yes, I got a notebook marked Ryan filled with 'Save' in Frank's private drawer. I can't thing why, can you?" Sara thought for a while. "I'm at his house, let me check his DVDs and videos." Jane was now confused. "Why?" she asked. "Saving Private Ryan."

Checking the DVDs, and managed to find 'Saving Private Ryan'. She opened to find a key. "Need a key?" asked Sara. Jane was a surprised and asked how she knew. Sending a police officer to take the key back to the morgue, Jane then checked the garage and for some reason was empty. Back at the morgue, the officer arrived and gave Jane the key. She put the key in the lock and twisted it. The drawer then opened. There was another notepad. Each had a different celebrity written on each page, all actors and actress.

There was a page from another notebook stuffed in there. 'Richs revededs ot edi, eh dillek ym socuni' was written on it. Jane realised it said, "'Chris deserved to die, he killed my cousin' was written on a notepad but it was all mixed up. Is that true?" Jane asked the receptionist. She typed on her computer and searched and found out he was accidently killed. "Where?" asked Jane. The recptionist told her where.

Jane arrived to a delapidated house. Entering the house, Jane saw it was empty. Jane went outside where she saw a treehouse that must of fallen several years ago. Jane looked at the ground near the root of the tree, which was covered with dry blood. One of the planks of wood had blood, flesh and skull fragments on it. To get that much skull fragments would require a lot of force. Chris did kill his brother.

Jane went back to the interigation room to talk to the officer. "How are you involved?" asked Jane. The officer got up. "I'm his 'dead' sister." Jane was confused. "You can't she's dead and she's a she." The officer sat down. "There is this new thing called sex change. I didn't want to be noticed." Jane then went to the lab assitent and asked, "Could we conterfeit money so we can get Jamie back?" The lab tech then went on the phone. "Yeah, bring him in to number two please," and then switched his mobile off. "Go to interigation two in twenty minutes."

Jane and Sara entered the interigation room. "John Daily, convicted for conterfeit money, we need your help. Make 14 million and we will reduce your sentence by a very long time." John smiled. "I will only do it if I don't go back to jail at all. Go get my kit and I'll do it." Jane and Sara looked at each other. They then nodded and Sara left. She went to Andy, who gave her John's kit.

Twenty-four hours later, Sara came back to John, who was sleeping. In front of him was a sports bag. On top was a piece of paper with 'Wake me up before you go, go...' written on it. She shook him. "Thank you, you're free to go." Sara got in her convertable and so did Jane and drove to the drop-off point in a cemetary.

Dropping the bag on grave, which was Chris' sister's 'fake' grave. There was a mobile right next to the grave and it rang. Picking it up, Sara answered. A robotic-voiced man said, "Open the bag so I can see the money." Sara followed the instruction. "There's a crossbar behind the tombstone, open the coffin in the open grave next to you." She followed and Jamie gasped for air. He had a blindfold but managed to see. He's at Chris' house, in the cellar." Jamie then feinted.


	5. Chapter 5

"If they don't get in here in the next thirty minues, I'm going and taking your head with me," said Frank. Chris' mobile then rang. Frank grabbed it and answered the phone, "Hello, I'm Frank, Chris is a bit tied up and under the kinfe, if you catch my drift." Sara got angry. "Got your money?" asked Sara. "Yes, thank you darling," replied Frank. "It was conterfeit."

Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane were driving to the scene. "So, is Jamie running around like a headless chicken, just like Chris will be. He will be as sharp as a blade." Frank laughed. Frank then threw Chris' phone on the floor and smashed it with his foot. Sara went back to Chris' sister. "Do you forgive your brother?" asked Sara. Chris' sister said she did. Getting in the car, they drove to the scene. Chris' sister, Ron, got out the car. Opening the front door, Ron got ready for what might be a life-or-death situation. Outside the cellar door, Ron called, "Please don't do this. I'm coming in." Suddenly a man got up from behind the sofa and fired. "Dad?" asked Ron, who ran out.

Jamie went in a fired, he missed several times and was shot the by the man. Jamie wasn't badly injured but was hurting badly. The medics were outside treating Jamie, while they planned the attack on Frank. Sara believed something bad will happen, so she sat out of this one.

Meanwhile, inside Chris and Frank talked. "I don't think you should do this, you'll get killed!" shouted Chris. "And...?" asked Frank. "Do you want to upset your cousin? You got help from my sister, you're friend was your sister who had a sex change, she didn't want to be noticed, she wanted a new life, not hers to be taken completly, why don't you do that? Head outside and run, go get a new life become a new person, just don't waste your life for someone who hasn't died."

Frank grabbed a chair and drank some beer he had found in the cellar fridge. He then dropped it and got up. "Don't mind me, I'll just head to that bottle." Frank then laughed. "C'mon, don't be a fool please just let me go, or you just run away, hit me hard over the head so I'm knocked unconcious, get me out and run. You won't be arrested, I'll make sure of that, but if you kill me, that's it, you are out of here."

Back outside, Jamie got ready for the assault on Frank. Jamie then ran in and shot the man, who fell to the ground. The man got up again and shot at Jamie, but missed. Jamie then shot back at the man. "Take this!" shouted Ron, who ran over and jumped over the sofa and landed on the man, who dropped his gun.

Jamie arrested the man and took him outside. Jamie and Ron both entered once again and Ron went against the cellar door. "I'm coming in, it's your sister, Jessica, but I went into hiding, I changed into Ron, please. Is the door trapped at all? Because I'm coming in," explained Ron. There was silence. Ron then opened the door and the blade fell towards Chris' neck.


End file.
